Scourge the Hedgehog
| species = Normal: Hedgehog Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 21 | eyes = Emerald green (formerly) Sky blue | height = 4'2" (128 cm; hedgehog) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 119 lbs (54 kg) | hobby = Causing trouble. Destroying things. Commanding the Suppression Squad (before they betrayed him). Fighting against Fiona Fox. Fighting dirty. Leading the Destructix. | goals = Conquer his home and become King (succeeded). Get revenge against Sonic for dethroning him (ongoing). | crimes = Patricide Usurping Tyranny Oppression Manipulation Betrayal Animal cruelty Attempted theft Attempted murder | type of villain = Tyrannical Criminal }} Scourge the Hedgehog, formerly known as Anti-Sonic or Evil-Sonic, is an anthropomorphic hedgehog, commonly referred to as a counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the ruler of Moebius. In his earlier years, Scourge was little more than a rival to Sonic, with occasional fights between the two hedgehogs. However, Scourge attempted to steal the Master Emerald along with Rouge the Bat. Scourge used the Chaos energy of the emerald to intentionally become stronger than Sonic, but after Rouge punched the hedgehog while absorbing energy from the emerald, Scourge transformed into a green-hued individual that could be finally distinguished from Sonic. History At seven years old, Scourge's father, Anthony Hedgehog, had promoted greatly of the Great Peace on and unknown kingdom in early January of 2004. Because of this, Scourge had barely any interaction with his father, calling his father "a man with empty words". After exactly ten years passed following the beginning of the Great Peace, the kingdom fell into a state of decline and stagnation and when it reached rock bottom, Scourge was ready to seize power. He killed his own father. Following this, Scourge took control of Mobotropolis and ruled it with an iron fist. Scourge eventually found out about Sonic the Hedgehog, and decided to impersonate him. During his time impersonating Sonic he made advances on many girls but made a mistake when he tried to make a move on Rouge the Bat - she was not as easily taken in by Scourge's moves and in an attempt to impress her Scourge agreed to steal the Master Emerald for her. However Sonic proved himself way more resourceful than Scourge had imagined and returned to battle Scourge once again - the two fought until Scourge teleported away - despite failing to impress Rouge, Scourge did manage to give her a smaller gemstone and thus gained a continued partnership with her (though not the romantic one he desired). Scourge and Rouge would soon try and steal the Master Emerald again but had to battle a few robots: this time however Scourge didn't aid Rouge and instead took the opportunity to steal the Emerald for himself and attempted to go into a Super-Transformation as a "birthday gift" to himself - however Rouge refused to let this happen and punched Scourge with a chaos-infused strike that left a scar on his chest - however Scourge soon recovered and had attained a partial transformation: his fur now green and his strength enhanced. Scourge then declared himself a "real scourge" and that the days of being a mere "evil-twin" of Sonic was over. Relationships Anthony Hedgehog Scourge had a difficult relationship with his father, Anthony. When he was only seven years old, his father contributed greatly to the Great Peace. However it seems he made little time for his son. While he seems to have some mocking respect for how Anthony "brought everybody together in one big group hug", he also complains that his father was full of empty words, and the peace was nothing but stagnation. Sonic the Hedgehog Though Scourge and Sonic the Hedgehog have nothing but hatred for each other, due to their identical abilities they do occasionally find themselves working together, such as when the pair and Shadow battled the sub-boss Croctobot (though afterwards, Scourge immediately and single-handedly defeated Sonic and Shadow, who left in a huff). Scourge thought he figured out why Sonic didn't like him: all Sonic needed was one bad day, and he would be just like Scourge. Sonic stated the exact opposite, saying that all Scourge needed was some good qualities and he would be just like Sonic. This gave Scourge a brief moment of self-doubt before Sonic got knocked down by Fiona. As a result, he later decided to leave Mobius to find out the truth about who he was. Physical Description Pre-transformation Scourge had the exact same appearance as Sonic; blue fur, black eyes (later turned green), and six quills on his head, along with two spines on his back, but Scourge wore a black leather jacket and boots. Scourge also had vintage-styled shades that he wore most of the time. Post-transformation When Scourge became who he is today, he was changed into a green-hued fur color, most likely because of the Chaos energy. Scourge also received a pair of slash marks on his torso from when Rouge attacked him. Scourge's eye color was also changed from green to blue, and his leather boots were changed to green sneakers. For a short time, shortly before being thrown into the Zone Jail, Scourge wore a crown-like object on his head, which was grey with three spikes rising on it. Personality Since Scourge is basically an evil version of Sonic, Evil Sonic/Scourge has all of Sonic's traits, just darkened and at times, turned on their head. While Sonic enjoys the company of his friends, Scourge has none, and sees his allies as pawns to help him prove he's the best; Sonic's respect for women is flipped in Scourge's status. In addition, where Sonic often considers his battles as sport, Scourge fights to prove that he is the greatest by introducing his opponents to excruciating pain, and, if given the chance, killing them. However, his arrogance, amplified from Sonic's usual cockiness, makes it easier to defeat him. When he was imprisoned in the No Zone, he was given a collar that suppressed his speed and stamina, and his quills were trimmed. Without these abilities, Scourge is almost helpless. He became nothing more than a common punk, right at the bottom of the convict food chain. During this period, Scourge became constantly scared and paranoid, a shadow of his former self. Theme Song "F Dorian Mode Groove Backing Track" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH_1TYN4hpE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7ScpIfoO7g Scourge the Hedgehog Quotes "All good things must come to an end buddy!" "Don't tell me this is all you have for me!" "Yes, yes, I'm listening" Gallery Scourge_the_hedgehog_.png scourge_the_hedgehog_by_filthyphantom-d6iqlxy.png AntiJules_GreatPeace.jpg|A seven year old Scourge with his father. Anti-Sonic.png|Scourge as Anti-Sonic, before his transformation. Trivia *Scourge's eyes are the colour of Sonic's fur, whilst his fur is the colour of Sonic's eyes. He shares this look with another rival of Sonic, Jet the Hawk. **Also, Scourge's super form is purple, the contrasting colour to Super Sonic's yellow. *His suggestion to Sonic that their only difference is 'one bad day' is a reference to a line said by the Joker in The Killing Joke, where the villain states that all it takes to drive a man to insanity is 'one bad day'. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Mutated Category:Adults